rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2018)
Earn this car FREE by completing the 18 Season Camaro ZL1 Championship, before February 19th. ).}} ).}} Availability The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 ''(Chip Ganassi Racing)'' is available in 1 series: * 2018 Season Motorsports series in the NASCAR (Category) This vehicle was added in the released in February 2018 and can be unlocked by earning 25 trophies in Quanticfire Talent Tour or is unlocked as soon as 2018 Season is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 500 ( ) or ?? ( ) with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking 2018 Season. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * 18 Season Camaro ZL1 Championship available in the released in February 2018. Liveries thumb|No. 42 *No. 42 Credit One livery, driven by Kyle Larson *No. 3 DOW livery, driven by Austin Dillon *No. 9 NAPA livery, driven by Chase Elliott *No. 24 Axalta livery, driven by William Byron *No. 43 Click n' Close livery, driven by Darrell "Bubba" Wallace, Jr. *No. 48 Lowe's livery, driven by Jimmie Johnson Characteristics # Info for above, delete this section before creating the page #PR Initial = Base PR level #TPSMPH = Base MPH #TPSKMH = Base KPH #ACC = Base Acceleration #BRFT = Base Braking in Ft #BRM = Base Braking in m #CORN = Base cornering #COSTINT = R$ Purchase Price OR } Delete one #COSTINTGOLD = Gold purchase price } Delete one #D=No = No showcase discount, will display n/a delete parser to calculate 80% showcase cost. #PR Maxcash = PR after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #UPG Maxcash = upgrade numbers after R$ upgrades only (R$ only) #TPSMPH2 = R$ only MPH #TPSKMH2 = R$ only KPH #ACC2 = R$ only acceleration #BRFT2 = R$ only braking ft #BRM2 = R$ only braking m #CORN2 = R$ only cornering #PR Max = Fully upgraded PR #UPG Max = Fully upgraded upgrade numbers #TPSMPH3 = Fully upgraded MPH #TPSKMH3 = Fully upgraded KPH #ACC3 = Fully upgraded acceleration #BRFT3 = Fully upgraded braking ft #BRM3 = Fully upgraded braking m #CORN3 = Fully upgraded cornering #COSTRS = Total R$ Cost to upgrade car with R$ only upgrades #COSTRS2 = R$ upgrades cost, after a Gold upgrade #COSTGOLD = Cost in Gold only upgrades #COSTGOLD2 = Total upgrade cost in gold (including gold only upgrades) #URS1 = No. of R$ upgrades #URS2 = No of R$ upgrades after a gold upgrade #UGOLD1 = No of Gold only upgrades #UGOLD2 = Total gold upgrades (should be every upgrade) Note: for Imperial or Metric values, change the units in the settings (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) rather than converting and rounding the values using a Unit Converter. This ensures the values in-game. Upgrades (27) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Once the upgrade data is known, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select > purchase car screen. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series2?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/Chevrolet - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacture select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by ??Manufacturer name?? and increase the cost, once known. ## ??Manufacturer name?? - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far - add to cars with no sales ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated add as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:Chevrolet